ERA Forge
See Background Settings See Reception See Unit Skills & Abilities Game Modes (Incomplete) ;*1v1 :A One Versus One Death-Match ;*2v2 Team Death-Match :Pair up with another partner and work together to eliminate the opposition side. ;*Ship Battle (Unavailable) :Compete with other players on a Ship battle but on SPACE!. ;*Invasion (Unavailable) See Score Boards Gameplay Settings (Incomplete) The ERA Forge will be similar to other tabletop games with it's own unique play-style that lets the RP being more fun than ever. ERA Forge, is a Role-Playing (RP) Chat Battle that consists on using Dice rolls, another feature is the Units status information which makes the game more RPG-Like, finally to shape up the RP there will be a Special feature called "REALISM" System: ;*Online Group Room - Dice rolls Click Here For the Link :Dice rolling will be the main course of action for attacking, defense etc. ;*Unit Page Info Stats :Each unit page that belongs on to theGeneration ERA will have their own stats as well as unique skills & abilities that can turn the tide :Health - It's own life if reach 0 then the unit dies simple. :Armor - Armor/Arm is the units main protective defence against attacks and protects the HP, when reach 0 the armor is no more thus the enemy/unit is vulnerable to attacks meaning if no arm def then HP are critical against attacks. :Reactive Points/React - Is the main unit fuel, ideally used in skills & abilities, the reactive points will automatically recharge 2+ on once per 3 turns of your turn. The World Terrain, Ally or Foe? ;*Terrain Climate & Temperature System :This system will be specifically targeted to vehicles the most notable are the ACT (Ancient Combat Throne) & Aircraft. :Normal Temperature & Weathering = Machines will not acquire additional Heat gain or loss. But if random weather are applied on the map such as rain, machines will gain additional of heat loss per turn by -0.3L. :High (Desert, Volcanic area) = Machines will suffer from Heat gains, this leads them to shutdown, explosion on system or engine = Sudden Death :Cold (Snow/Antarctic or Cold planets) = Your machines will gain high heat loss but will suffer from -1 MOBILITY, -3 MOVEMENTS, -0.7 REACTION TIME however aircraft's with no protection against cold climates will be unable to deployed. NOTE: This System is disable at the moment Ranged Only Using 1d30 (1 Dice Rolls To 30)'' :'''1-13 = Will be miss, though luck. :14-25 = This indicates a successful hit :26-30 = This indicates that you/your unit have successfully landed a critical. Good JOB! +38 DAMAGE. Melee Only Using 2d10 (2 Dice Rolls To 10) :0-9 = This will be a miss attempt :10 Over = This will land as a hit to the enemy. Using 2d50 (2 Dice Rolls To 50) ;*Melee Counter System :Another Dynamic feature that makes the rp more realistic. You don't want your unit to stand there while your enemy prepares to strike you down!...Well you can benefits from this feature, however this can only be used to those who have the skill Fight Back counter skill. 2 Dice rolls. :40-45 - If this where you landed. Blocks the melee attack, however you gained -12 damage from physical forceful contact. :46-50+ - Successfully Blocks incoming melee attacks without getting damage, +17 Counter Attack Damage to your enemy. Factions See E.R.A. Reception on how to create your own Unit and more See Score Boards for results